Advanced Medical Electronics (AME) proposes to develop a combination infrared/visible light sensing augmented reality endoscope. This proposed endoscope will be suitable for use during surgical thermal treatment procedures (ablation) to accurately measure tissue temperatures at or near the treatment site. A production prototype endoscope will be designed including distal tip infrared (IR) and visible light imaging assemblies. Software will be created to seamlessly overlay the two image types and present a combined spatially aligned image in real-time to the user. This proposed project will incorporate a very small micro electro-mechanical system (MEMS) thermal imaging array with a visible-light imaging endoscope to create a unified endoscope solution capable of real-time simultaneous visible and IR imaging of the same target. Applications of this technology include both augmented reality thermal imaging in the abdomen during percutaneous minimally invasive thermal treatment of cancer tumors and for endoscopic thermal treatment of surface tissue diseases (i.e. esophageal varices). New medical technologies involving for example concentrated RF energy have proven effective in treating tumors. These techniques require an accurate assessment of adjacent surface tissue temperatures for safe and effective application. The developed production prototype system will be used in follow-on studies prior to commercial release.